Gold Furnace
Gold Furnace is a Quirk which is used by Ro Gorudo. Information Gold Furnace is classified as a Mutant Quirk. Causes the user's arm's to be made of gold. These gold arms can be heated up at will and when they are, they can expel golden fire. This golden fire doesn't burn, but instead slowly turns what it enflames into gold. It also causes the user's shoulders to be highly heat resistant. Usage Limitations * She has to swallow a small amount of gold every day to maintain her arms and keep them healthy. * Heating up her gold arms lowers the temperature of the rest of her body. However, she can also transfer her arm's heat back into her body. * Although normally touching, let alone being connected to something that's warm or hot like her arms would cause you to warm up, her shoulders block the normal transfer of heat from her arms to the rest of her body and vice versa. She can still use her arms to touch herself anywhere else to warm herself up through this method though. * Expelling golden fire from her arms uses up heat from that arm. * Her body other than her arms is still affected by her golden fire just like anyone else would be. * Other than being a different color and the effects of it's burning being different, her golden fire still acts like normal fire. This means it can't catch onto things that normally can't be caught on fire and that it can be put out with the same methods as normal fire. * She can't expel her golden fire from a gold arm that isn't in its default form, meaning if it takes too much damage or is in its liquefied state, she can't make use of her golden fire. * She can't run as fast as she normally would be able to because of having to carry around the weight of her arms. * If Ro's gold arms are removed somehow, she would be armless. The arms will eventually start to regrow a bit from her shoulders, at which time she can start to hasten the process by swallowing more gold and then liquifying her arms, then filling in some missing area, reconstructing it and repeating this process until her arms are fully restored. Techniques Repair Job: After getting one of her arms dented, she heats up her arm until it starts to become liquefied and then forms into the correct form, then transferring the heat back to her body, effectively fixing any dents in her arm. Replacement: After losing some part of one of her arms, she swallows a proportionate amount of gold and then heats up her arm until it becomes liquefied and then quickly filling the missing area with the new gold before transferring the heat back to her body, effectively restoring any missing pieces. Wound Welding: Ro heats up her arm to the point of burning and then uses her finger or palm to cauterize a wound. Midas Touch: Ro expels a small amount of golden fire from her hand, slowly turning what she touches into gold. If she touches something bigger than her hand that is flammable, it will catch on fire and trail the object until the golden fire is put out or finishes turning it all into gold. Liquid Gold: Ro heats up her arm so hot that it liquifies, enabling her to freely manipulate her now liquefied arm in addition to it quickly burning anyone that it comes into contact with. Liquid Gold: Key: After using Liquid Gold, Ro shoves her liquefied finger into a keyhole and then transfers her arm's heat back into her body, causing her finger to solidify in the shape of that lock's key, allowing her to then unlock the door. Liquid Gold: Burning Plaster: After using Liquid Gold, Ro splats her arm onto an opponent and then transfers her arm's heat back into her body, solidifying her arm onto them. This allows her to burn her arm onto the surface of either her opponent's clothes or their body directly in an attempt to restrain their movement. She can also use this technique to latch onto a surface to prevent herself from falling or getting knocked over or even grab onto an opponents weapon. Super Move Golden Fireball: Ro expels a golden fireball from her heated up arm. Golden Flamethrower: Ro expels a stream of golden fire from her heated up arm. Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Wood Quirks. Bad * Bad compatibility against Water Quirks. * Bad compatibility against Cold and Ice Quirks. Trivia * Loosely inspired by Gold Mario from the Mario Franchise. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe